¿Madara quiere hacerle QUÉ a la Luna?
by Sanzano antes Nekos Dream
Summary: Traducción de un fic de Sarah1281 que habla sobre el ridículo plan de Madara conocido como: Ojo de la Luna. Después de la reunión de los kages Gaara encuentra a Naruto y le informa sobre el actual "Plan Maestro" de Madara. Advertencia: Spoilers del manga


_Nota de la traductora: Aquí traigo otra traducción de Sarah1281, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo._

_**Nota de la verdadera autora: Naruto no me pertenece. Advertencia: spoilers recientes del manga.**_

* * *

**Madara quiere hacerle QUÉ a la Luna**

— Naruto —Se escuchó la voz de Gaara.

Naruto, quien había estado intentado meditar, rápidamente se dio media vuelta

— Gaara —lo saludó—, cuánto tiempo.

— En efecto —dijo solemnemente el joven Kazekage—. ¿Dónde está Kakashi? Escuché que estaba contigo.

— Oh, pues él —respondió Nauro— está con los otros consiguiendo comida.

— ¿Los otros? —preguntó Gaara.

— Sí, Yamato, Sakura, Kiba, Sai y Lee —enlistó Naruto.

El lugar en la frente de Gaara en donde debieron de estar sus cejas se elevó— ¿_Todos_ ellos vinieron contigo para ver al Raikage tan poco tiempo después de la destrucción de Konoha?

Naruto frunció el ceño — No, esos sólo fueron Kakashi y Yamato. El resto de mis según llamados amigos llegaron a la conclusión de que si el Raikage tenía éxito matando a Sasuke, nosotros estaríamos forzados a buscar venganza y tendríamos que matarlo a él para prevenir una guerra.

Gaara pestañeó— ¿Cómo está eso?

Naruto se encogió de hombros— Sí, yo tampoco lo capté. Sai parecía creer que era urgente que Sakura me dijera que ella se daba cuenta de que yo la amaba y que eso estaba bien, y así podría tratar de evitar que siguiera intentando traer a Sasuke de vuelta por ella.

— ¿Y no lo estás haciendo también por ti? —lo cuestionó Gaara.

— No —le aseguró Naruto—. La verdad, no sé porque no pudieron esperar a que yo regresara o porque creyeron que yo estaría bien con su plan… sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta que ellos piensan que posiblemente soy el único capaz de realizarlo.

— Vi a Sasuke, ya sabes —le dijo entonces Gaara—, en la reunión.

— ¿En serio? —Naruto se sobresaltó— ¿Y-y cómo estaba él?

— Furioso —dijo Gaara sin rodeos—. Quería matar a Danzo y no le importó si tenía que pasar sobre todos nosotros antes para hacerlo. Logré detenerlo a él y al Raikage de asesinarse mutuamente.

— Gracias —le respondió Naruto calladamente—. Necesito encontrarlo y… gracias.

Gaara asintió —Y por supuesto, justo cuando la Mizukage estaba a punto de derrotarlo, Uchiha Madara apareció.

— Oh, ¿entonces también apareció frente a ustedes? —preguntó Naruto—, que persona tan más ocupada.

— ¿También? —repitió Gaara—. ¿Qué les dijo?

— Nos explicó que Sasuke estaba tan amargado y lleno de odio porque acaba de descubrir que fue Danzo y el Concejo los que ordenaron la masacre de su clan. Por lo que parece, lo descubrió poco tiempo después de haber matado a su hermano —explicó Naruto—, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?

— Con razón quería matar a Danzo —remarcó Gaara—. Y eso me lleva de nuevo a porque busco a Kakashi. Verás: estamos formando una alianza shinobi entre las cinco grandes naciones ninja y como Danzo escapó a la primera señal de peligro y además usó un Sharingan robado para manipularnos a todos, nos negamos a reconocerlo como Hokage.

— ¿Danzo puede manipular a la gente usando el Sharingan? —preguntó Naruto impactado—. Espera, ¿Danzo TIENE un Sharingan? ¿Qué pasa con eso de que a la gente a la que no se le ven los dos ojos a simple vista siempre tiene un Sharingan?

— No lo sé —contestó Gaara—. Uno de los guardias del Mizukage tenía un Byakugan.

— Bah, es lo mismo —descartó Naruto con desdén.

— Quien sabe —dijo Gaara—. Para este momento las habilidades que tiene el Byakugan están muy bien documentadas, mientras que el Sharingan parece ir ganando más y más poderes conforme la situación lo requiera.

— Bueno, tú sabes, no mucha gente ha tenido el Mangekyou y tal vez es por eso —opinó Naruto mientras se encogía de hombros—. Y todo eso de la manipulación tal vez también explica como rayos fue que fue elegido como hokage a pesar de que tuvo semanas; después de que el Tercero muriera y antes de encontrar a baa-chan y que ella accediera porque perdió una apuesta; para convencerlos que él era el indicado para el trabajo y fallara estrepitosamente. Aunque de hecho eso me hace preguntar porque es que simplemente no manipuló de igual forma en ese entonces, cuando el trabajo estuvo disponible por algunas semanas…

— ¿Tsunade se convirtió en Hokage porque perdió una apuesta? —preguntó incrédulo Gaara—. Aunque por otra parte, siendo la nieta y sobrina de los primeros dos hokages, supongo que ella ya tenía nociones de todo el papeleo que conlleva el puesto…

— ¿Papeleo? — preguntó inocentemente Naruto.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo rápidamente Gaara, recordando que a pesar de tantos obstáculos que había pasado el rubio, jamás se había rendido en su camino para llegar hacia Hokage, y Gaara jamás se perdonaría si fuera él el que destruyera su sueño revelándole los horrores de la burocracia.

— De acuerdo —dijo Naruto, dejándolo pasar por esa ocasión—, ¿entonces qué les dijo Madara?

— Ese hombre —Gaara agitó su cabeza—, podría hacerme sudar tinta en mi momento más psicótico, en serio que podría. Él nos explicó de qué se trata su plan: Ojo de la Luna.

— No creo que nada que involucre el uso de la luna para el dominio del mundo pueda ser cuerdo o sensato —declaró Naruto.

— Tienes mucha razón —coincidió Gaara—. Por lo que parece, la Luna antes era el Jubi. El fundador del mundo shinobi, el sabio de los Siete Caminos, se convirtió en el primer Jinchuriki al sellar al Jubi dentro de él y entonces, para prevenir que se escapara cuando muriera, cuando estaba muriendo dividió al demonio en los nueve Bijus que todos conocemos.

— ¿Entonces… la Luna es el cadáver de un demonio? —dijo Naruto— ¡Pe-pero Iruka-sensei me dijo que era una roca gigante!

— Tal vez el cuerpo fue sellado en la forma de una roca gigante, no sé —respondió Gaara—. Lo que Madara planea es combinar a los nueve Bijuu dentro del Jubi de nuevo y sellarlo dentro de sí para convertirse en un Jinchuriki.

— No sabía que era posible convertirse en un Jinchuriki una vez que los conexiones de Chakra estuvieran completamente formadas —confesó Naruto—. ¿No es por eso que siempre pasa con bebés?

— Al parecer las reglas son diferentes cuando se trata del Jubi o si eres lo suficientemente poderoso. Aunque si Madara está realmente tan débil como dice estarlo, no veo cómo es que imagina que podrá dominar el Jubi y cerrarlo dentro de sí —reflexionó Gaara.

— Digamos que tiene éxito en su plan de convertirse en Jinchuriki —dijo Naruto y al instante se calló—. No puedo creer que acabara de decir eso. ¿Quién en su sano juicio quisiera convertirse en Jinchuriki? Los repentinos estallidos de chakra extra son buenos, lo admito, pero estar tratando con un demonio sediento de sangre todo el tiempo con el riego de transformarse en él cuando uno se enoja demasiado o usa mucho de su chakra-

— O se duerme —agregó Gaara.

— Cierto —Naruto asintió—. O eso, realmente te mete en más problemas de lo que lo vale.

— De hecho creo que ese es el punto —dijo Gaara—. Madara no está en su sano juicio. Y espera a escuchar lo que tiene en mente una vez que sea Jinchuriki.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Naruto—, ¿la dominación mundial no es suficiente para él?

— Oh, no, sí lo es —concordó Gaara—. Pero quiere lograrlo a través de un mega genjutsu perpetuo que afectará a todo el planeta. Dice que eso llevará a la paz.

—…Estas bromeando —dijo finalmente Naruto—. POR FAVOR dime que estás bromeando.

— Lo haría si pudiera —dijo Gaara.

— ¡No puedo si quiera imaginarme cómo es que eso funcionaría! —estalló Naruto.

— Inténtalo —le dijo secamente Gaara.

— A ver, primero que nada, ¿qué le hace pensar que poniendo a todos en un genjutsu para siempre llevará a la paz? Las personas son violentas por naturaleza y, tarde o temprano, empezarían a matarse entré sí en su pequeña ilusión. ¿Y qué pasaría con la especie humana si la gente bajo el genjutsu no se puede reproducir… o siquiera comer? Y si el genjutsu permite que la gente haga físicamente lo que ellos imaginan que están haciendo, entonces ¿cuál sería el punto de ponerlos bajo un genjutsu en primer lugar? Y por cierto, ¿cuál es el punto de ponerlos bajo un genjutsu en primer lugar? ¿Y qué le hace pensar a Madara que él PUEDE vivir para siempre si pone a la gente bajo un genjutsu perpetuo? Si el sabio de los Seis Camino, quien supuestamente era la persona más increíble que alguna vez existió y la gente está tan impresionada por él que se rehúsan a creer que siquiera lo hizo, no pudo vivir para siempre con el chakra del Jubi, ¿qué le hace pensar que él sí? —Naruto casi estalló.

— Tal vez Madara ya tiene todo el problema de la inmortalidad resuelto —sugirió Gaara—. Debió de haber muerto hace largo tiempo.

— Ah, pero él no puede ser más viejo que 120 años —lo contrarió Naruto—. Digo, eso ya es muy, muy viejo, pero difícilmente es lo mismo que vivir para siempre.

— Su genjutsu probablemente tiene propiedades de lavado de cerebro que previene a la gente de alejarse de la paz —señaló Gaara, regresando al tema.

— Eso es horrible —decidió Naruto.

Gaara se encogió de hombros— Está loco.

— Eso es cierto —suspiró Naruto—, ¿porqué es que las personas más violentas que jamás esperas conocer en tu vida siempre son aquellas que secretamente buscan la paz? Itachi, Nagato y ahora Madara… Estoy empezando a creer que la búsqueda de la paz está resultando ser contraproducente.

— Si te das cuenta, ninguno de ellos era muy equilibrado —respondió Gaara—. Tu mentor Jiraiya y el tercer Hokage también buscaban la paz y estaban razonablemente cuerdos.

Naruto resopló— Razonablemente. Sospecho que, o Madara realmente no pensó muy bien su pequeño plan de camino a aquí, o bien, está mintiendo.

— Bueno, él está realmente loco, así que la opción uno es muy factible —le dijo Gaara.

— ¿Y qué pasó después de que Madara revelara su "Plan Maestro"? —quiso saber Naruto.

— Succionó a Sasuke y a una chica curadora que estaba con él a una dimensión alterna con su ojo —relató Gaara y ante la mirada de incredulidad de Naruto sonrió ligeramente—. Sí, fue algo extraño. Después él nos demandó que te entregáramos a ti y al otro Jinchuriki. Dijimos que no, obviamente, pues nadie quería estar bajo un genjutsu tan largo controlado por un loco; así que nos declaró la guerra y se fue.

— ¿Les… declaró la guerra? —repitió Naruto—. ¿Cómo? No está a cargo de ninguna Aldea o país, ¿o sí?

— No, creo que se refería a que usaría el poder de los Bijuu que ya recolectaron y lo que queda de Akatsuki en contra nuestra —clarificó Gaara.

— ¡Aparte de Madara, Akatsuki sólo tiene dos miembros! ¡Seis, si cuentas el equipo de Sasuke! —protestó Naruto— a lo sumo, siete personas y siete demonios contra… literalmente el resto del mundo.

— Eso es verdad —confirmó Gaara.

— Eso no es una guerra, eso es un grupo terrorista —declaró Naruto.

— Si vivimos para contarlo, nos aseguraremos de que los libros de historia noten la diferencia —dijo Gaara sin ninguna expresión en especial.

— ¿Y qué se supone que debo de hacer ahora? Como uno de los últimos dos Jinchuriki y la causa aparente de esta acción terrorista, ustedes no me pueden ignorar y ya —señaló Naruto.

— Y no lo vamos a hacer. No podemos ponerte en las líneas frontales, porque, bueno, es muy riesgoso. Si te perdemos a ti, perdemos todo —respondió Gaara.

— Entonces, ¿básicamente todo lo que tengo que hacer para salvar al mundo es mantenerme vivo?— preguntó Naruto retóricamente y acto seguido hizo una mueca. — Eso suena un tanto… simple, de hecho.

— Pero tomando en cuenta lo temerario que eres, eso va a ser todo un reto definitivamente — notó Gaara.

— De hecho —reconoció Naruto—. Estamos condenados, ¿verdad?

* * *

_**Nota de la verdadera autora: ¡Reviews por favor!**_

_Nota de la traductora: ¿Acaso no merece un review este fic que señala todas las incoherencia de este pequeño y curioso plan (y de Madara en sí)?_


End file.
